CIYUS? MIAPA?
by Naomi Rane
Summary: Sasuke bego. Naruto galau. Trus? Baca aja sono! / WARN : Abal-abal, gaje, ditulis pas lagi stress,dll


**Warning!**

Cerita di bawah ini adalah cerita abal-abal sebagai refleksi dari otak author yang lagi stress karena utangnya nggak lunas lunas.

Jika anti virus anda tidak kuat, sebaiknya anda segera mengarahkan kursor anda ke tanda BACK!

Jadi, jika anda masih nekad untuk membaca, jangan sekali-kali mengotori kotak review saya dengan flame apabila otak anda terkontaminasi oleh G-Virus! Okay?

KESIMPULAN DAN SARAN : SEBAIKNYA ANDA JANGAN MEMBACA FIC INI!

**NAOMI RANE**

* * *

TOK TOK TOK!

Manusia setengah ayam itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamar berwarna _orange_.

"Dobe….. Woi dobe! Cepet keluar! Dobe! Woi dobe! Gue butuh bantuan woi! Dobe woi dobe, cepat buka pintunya! Gue bu-"

Nongol dengan wajah ngantuk, "Apaan sih loe teriak-teriak gitu? Biasa aja kali! Emang loe mau ngapain sih?"

"Gue mau minta nomer Sakura"

What The-?

Jadi? Si ayam jadi-jadian ini datang dan memuat kehebohan hanya untuk- meminta nomer Sakura?

"(_Apa?!)_ Gue nggak punya! Sana pulang! Gue mau tidur!"

Ucap Naruto tega. Nggak peduli dengan wajah Sasuke yang udah kayak mau beranak gitu.

Lagian, apa urusannya sama Naruto kalo Sasuke ngelahirin? Toh, Uchiha itu kan dukun beranak semua.

Naruto udah teriak-teriak dalam hati.

_Trus? Shikamaru harus loncat dari pohon toge sambil teriak kayak gajah mau di-rape gitu? Hallo.. Ini udah 2013 man! 2013! Garis bawahi tuh! Kalau nggak mau garis bawah, ya garis atas aja. Simple kan? Jadi loe nggak usah masang wajah tersiksa sambil ngomong kayak robot rusak "andai wajahku diganti!"_

Please, deh! Cacing aja masih berusaha nari _striptease_ walaupun badannya udah kepotong. Jadi kesimpulannya, loe nggak usah sok merana gitu! Gue juga pernah susah kali.. Dan yang paling penting, loe nggak usah pasang muka nahan pipis gitu deh! Sumpah wajah loe jadi kelihatan kayak muka. Apa sih? Bicara kok kayak ngomong?

Ya udah! Jadi, rangkumannya adalah, sekarang Sasuke udah masang wajah gagal orgasme dan Naruto masih masang wajah 'emang gue pikirin'.

Oh my God! Demi dedemit jadi-jadian yang udah jadian ama penjual sapu lidi di depan dipan, kita nggak bisa mastiin kalo si William Shakespeare itu nggak nyembunyiin adegan pas si Romeo kejang-kejang kena ayan.

Jadi udah jelas banget kan kalo sebenarnya Sasuke itu TBC alias Terkena Badai Cinta, sampe-sampe harus rela-rela menderita kanker alias kantong kering demi Naruto? Maksudnya, Sasuke udah rela banget ngasih semua isi dompetnya ke Naruto demi kenalan sama Sakura. Sekali lagi, SAKURA!

Jadi Sasuke itu nggak _gay_, ya? Dia bukannya Fujoshi yang suka yuri-an, ya? Tapi bukannya yuri itu yang GL, ya? Sasuke kan cowok! Ya udalah, acuhkan saja!

Sumpah! Demi bulan yang lagi dibulan-bulanin ama hidunghari (baca : matahari), Naomi Rane itu pencinta SasuNaru! Kok roman-romannya jadi nulis SasuSaku, sih?

Jadi, sekarang kita kembali lagi ke kasus inti.

"Gue nggak mau. Loe pergi aja sana. Gue mau molor. Loe nggak berperikemanusiaan banget datang malem-malem ke rumah gue Cuma untuk minta nomornya Sakura! Loe bikin gue makin ngantuk, tahu nggak? Lagian Loe nggak sabaran banget sih! Nggak bisa nunggu besok apa? Tapi meskipun loe minta besok, gue tetap nggak bakalan ngasih karena sampai kapan pun, gue nggak bakalan mau. Sekarang mending loe balik. Cuci kaki, minum susu, terus tidur. Okay? Gue ngantuk"

Dengan a la Kambing jutawan, Naruto dengan sadisnya menutup pintu dengan tenaga badak. Beneran, tenaga badak! Sampe-sampe badak Kalimantan yang lagi kawin pengen banget pacarin Naruto!

Sasuke? Dia udah niat pulang dengan tampang nggak punya semangat mati. Benar-benar mencoreng semangat Sebelum Masehi!

Kita kembali ke si Rambut Pirang.

Dan kalian harus tahu apa yang terjadi di sini! Lihatlah, pemirsa! Naruto nangis kayak anak umur 5 tahun gitu! Iya, NANGIS KEJER-KEJER! Kakinya diselonjorin trus digerak-gerakin. Loe pernah liat yang kayak gitu, kan? Jadi loe semua pasti tahu keadaan Naruto sekarang!

Bagaimana tidak? Bayangin deh, kalo misalnya seseorang datang ke rumah loe jam 24 lewat 59 menit 59 detik untuk minta nomor temen loe. Dan seseorang itu adalah pacar loe. Garis sampingin tuh! PACAR!

Apa gerangan coba?! Apa artinya tuh, si ayam-bakar-berbulu datang malem-malem ke rumah Naruto untuk minta nomer Sakura? Beneran deh. Ini udah kelewatan banget. Padahal kan Eyang Madara juga tahu kalo si Naruto itu cinta setengah pingsan sama si ayam-bakar-berbulu. (Ooooooo!)

Demi lapisan ozon yang semakin menipis. Demi moral bangsa Indonesia yang katanya sedang krisis. Demi bunga Raflesia yang menurut survey semakin langka. Dan demi gerak peristaltik yang kabarnya mau diganti jadi gerak peribiru. Sasuke bin Uchiha itu bego bin kejam bin sadis bin batu. Gimana iya? Sadar nggak sih kalo Naruto itu pacar loe? Woi! Loe itu belum tobat! Loe itu masih GAY!

Kalo loe nggak percaya, gue buka Kitab karangan Empu Tantular! Pasti loe bakalan nemuin jawabannya. Atau kalo enggak, liat aja tuh sisa-sisa reruntuhan hati Naruto!

Kapan sih loe bakalan sadar, Saskey? Lihat Naruto! Dia itu satu-satunya orang bisa mengerti elo! Bukannya type pacar idaman loe adalah :

1. Pengertian

2. Nerima loe apa adanya

Akuin aja deh kalo loe itu mirip jomblo labil yang galau tiap malam Jumat (baca : malam Minggu)

Ya udalah, Sas! Gue udah capek pidatohin loe. Sekarang gue mau kembali ke Naruto.

Oh My… Dia masih nangis histeris. Liat aja tuh! _Bed cover_-nya sampe berantakan gitu!

Dan di tengah-tengah kegalauannya itu, tiba-tiba gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah bunyi yang kemudian diteruskan ke membrane timfani dan si timfani ini bergetar bersama tulang martil, tulang landasan, dan tulang oval. Akibatnya rambut-rambut dalam telinga juga ikut bergetar dan kemudian dikirim ke otak dan akhirnya Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah suara orang yang lagi nyinden diiringi music keroncong.

Sumpah! Gue nggak bohong!

Naruto yang lagi galau itu pun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya dan terpampanglah di depannya Sasuke bersama beberapa orang.

Loe harus tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Ino dan Hinata nyanyi sambil nyinden, Kiba dan Shino memainkan music, Shikamaru dan Sakura membentangkan kertas besar bertuliskan "Happy Anniversary, SasuNaru!"

Naruto melongoh! Beneran nih? Dia nggak nyangka bangaet.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekat ke Naruto, berlutut, dan berkata "will you marry me?" Kalo yang ini asli gue bohong. Yang bener itu, Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menyerahkan semangkuk ramen dan berkata "Happy anniversary, dobe!"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah.

x

x

x

x

x

Naruto dengan beringas mengambil ramen dari tangan Sasuke dan makan dengan tidak mengindahkan norma.

Usut punya usut. Ternyata, tadi Naruto nangis kejer-kejer gitu karena dia laper! LAPER! HUNGRY! Beneran!

Dan loe mau tahu reaksi Sasuke dkk bagaimane?

Mereka pingsan berjamaah! Serius! Loe bayangin aja kalo Sasuke pingsan sambil mulut nganga gitu! Pasti keren, kan?

Demi naga gagal yang begitu gagah, gue harus segera tidur sekarang. Soalnya gue takut ditabok orang yang ngebaca fic ini!

**SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH**

* * *

Gue udah kasih **warning**, loh! Jadi, kalo ada yang marah-marah setelah baca fic ini, gue sumpahin loe kena kanker alias kantong kering!


End file.
